


Morning Hunting

by Raccoon31



Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Introspection, Season 1
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raccoon31/pseuds/Raccoon31
Summary: «Continua pure a vivere nel tuo mondo, John, se riesci a sopportarlo».
Relationships: Helen Smith/John Smith, John Smith & Rudolph Wegener
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Morning Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> questa storia è stata scritta nel 2015, quindi non tiene conto degli eventi successivi alla prima stagione

Questa notte, John Smith non può dormire.

Questa notte che ormai è già quasi un'alba, illumina con gli ultimi raggi argentati della luna il corpo di sua moglie nel letto, al suo fianco.

Si alza, scende in soggiorno, si siede sulla poltrona, appoggia i gomiti alle ginocchia ed inizia a massaggiarsi le tempie. Quand'è stata l'ultima notte in cui ha dormito, dormito davvero? Non se lo ricorda più. Cerca di convincersi che sia soltanto la sua solita emicrania.

_«Dovresti rilassarti, prima o poi ti verrà una crisi di nervi, prendi questo tuo lavoro troppo seriamente»._  
_«È soltanto emicrania, ce l'ho da sempre»._  
_Helen, seduta al suo fianco sul divano sopra al quale_ _lui è sdraiato, gli arruffa i capelli e gli sorride._  
_John allunga la mano e la posa sul pancione di lei._  
_Anche lui le sorride._

Trascorre un tempo indefinito sonnecchiando su quel divano, mentre i pensieri gli si confondono nella testa. Si addormenta per un po', poi si sveglia di nuovo.

Ormai i primi raggi del sole penetrano nella villa illuminando quei bei mobili che sua moglie tanto ama. Guarda l'orologio: le 5.59. Irritato, aspetta ancora qualche secondo: finalmente le 6.00. I numeri tondi lo hanno sempre rassicurato. Cosa può esserci di più sublime, per un maniaco della perfezione, se non uno splendido zero? Lo zero è il più perfetto di tutti numeri: perfettamente tondo fuori, perfettamente vuoto dentro, l'inizio e la fine di tutto.

Contrae nervosamente le mascelle quando si rende conto che, tra circa mezzora, dovrà uscire di casa.

Sale di nuovo le scale e si veste in silenzio per non svegliare Helen. La guarda e i raggi dell'alba sul suo viso di lei tradiscono un lieve movimento delle palpebre. Probabilmente è già sveglia, sta solo aspettando. Si alzerà all'ultimo momento, John lo sa, per dargli quello che potrebbe essere l'ultimo saluto. Sua moglie non è stupida: ieri sera ha capito subito che uomo fosse Heydrich.

_«Devi poter affidare la tua vita_ _alla donna della tua vita» 1._

John la ama e sa che lei lo ama, si fida di lei e sa che lei si fida di lui, ma sa anche che lei adesso ha paura. Vorrebbe svegliarla, accarezzarla, baciarla, stringerla forte e dirle, come tanto tempo fa: “Ho paura anch'io”.

_«Un giorno la guerra finirà, vivremo finalmente in un_ _mondo di pace e stabilità. Quando tornerò, questa_ _sarà la nostra casa, la nostra famiglia,_ _la nostra vita perfetta»._  
_«E se non tornerai?» Piange, Helen._  
_«Il mondo cambierà comunque. Abbiamo una missione e_ _saremo pronti a tutto pur di portarla a termine._ _Abbiamo un compito gravoso sulle nostre spalle,_ _ma siamo stati scelti per cambiare la storia._ _Tutto ha un prezzo. Dimmi che mi ami, Helen»._  
_La abbraccia. La stringe forte, come se cercasse in lei la forza_ _di convincere se stesso che quelle sue parole siano la verità._  
_«Ti amo, John, ma ho paura»._  
_La bacia sulla fronte, il viso contratto in una smorfia di dolore._  
_Sospira. «La verità è che ho paura anch'io»._

Esce dalla stanza, verso il corridoio.

Improvvisamente si ferma.

_«Cosa cazzo stiamo facendo?» gli grida in faccia Rudolph Wegener._  
_«Stiamo solo eseguendo gli ordini!»_  
_«Stiamo per uccidere degli innocenti!»_  
_«Che ti piacciano o meno, questi sono gli ordini, Rudy!»_ _John è furioso, ma non sa con chi._  
_Sa che Rudolph ha ragione, sa che quegli uomini_ _sono innocenti e che non meritano di morire._  
_Li guarda: sono così umani. Li odia._  
_Se fossero stati dei mostri come venivano descritti dalla_ _propaganda del Reich, ucciderli sarebbe stato semplice._  
_Invece no, sono umani, e John Smith li odia_ _per essere così palesemente umani._  
_Imbraccia la mitragliatrice e inizia a_ _sparare addosso a quelle persone inermi._  
_Rudolph vorrebbe gridare, ma non ci riesce._  
_“Stiamo solo eseguendo gli ordini”._  
_Anche lui imbraccia la mitragliatrice e inizia a sparare._  
_Piove._

Preme con forza le dita sulla fronte: non è il momento adatto per farsi assalire dai ricordi.

Entra nella camera di Amy, poi in quella di Jennifer, le sue piccole figlie belle e dolci come creature angeliche.

Infine, con la gola come avvolta da un anello in gomma che potrebbe soffocarlo da un momento all'altro, abbassa lentamente la maniglia della stanza di Thomas.

Il ragazzo è lì nel suo letto, dorme placidamente e sulle labbra sembra persino avere una specie di sorriso. John gli si avvicina piano, senza fare alcun rumore, e si accovaccia di fianco al suo letto. Lo guarda. Il suo guerriero.

_Il tenente del plotone distribuisce le lettere.  
John ne riceve quattro, ma la prima _ _che apre è quella di Helen._  
_“Bellissima notizia”. I suoi occhi scorrono lungo_ _le lettere e le parole, il cuore accelera. “...sono incinta”._  
_Chiude la lettera e se la mette nella tasca dell'uniforme._  
_Quel suo figlio concepito durante la guerra,_ _non potrà che essere un guerriero. Il suo guerriero._  
_Stanco da giorni e giorni di combattimento_ _e spossato dalla scarsità di rifornimenti,_ _si appoggia con la schiena alle pareti della trincea._  
_Non è mai stato più felice._

Percepisce tra gli zigomi e le palpebre un leggero pizzicore, ma lui no, lui è l'Oberguppenführer John Smith, lui non piangerà. Si limita a guardare quel viso così simile al suo da ragazzo. Thomas ha ereditato dalla madre la pelle pallida e la gentilezza, dal padre i capelli scuri e l'ambizione. Parla sempre di progetti, Thomas. Parla del presente, ma sempre in un'ottica futura: parla dei suoi esercizi fisici per parlare di come diventerà forte e coraggioso, parla dei suoi ottimi voti a scuola per parlare di come diventerà saggio ed intelligente. John non sa se Thomas crede davvero a tutto quello che dice oppure lo fa solo per renderlo fiero; sa solo di essere un padre fortunato ad avere un figlio che lo rende così orgoglioso. Se solo lasciasse perdere il baseball... Sorride. In fondo, è sempre stato lui ad essere negato a giocare a baseball, Thomas non ne ha colpe.

_«Papà, giochiamo a baseball?»  
«No, Thomas, devo lavorare»._  
_«Ma papà, sei a casa, non dovresti lavorare!»_  
_John sospira. Ottenere promozioni comporta_ _sempre anche qualche fastidio in più._  
_Thomas ha sei anni, ma è abbastanza intelligente_ _per capire. Se ne va in giardino, da solo._

_Improvvisamente, John apre la porta della veranda e corre sorridente in giardino._  
_Quando Thomas lo vede, grida di gioia._  
_John lo solleva da sotto le ascelle e lo fa volteggiare._  
_«Per ora, il lavoro può aspettare un pochino»._  
_Lo bacia, Thomas ride._  
_«Però il baseball no, ok? Inventiamo un altro gioco»_  
_E si sdraiano sull'erba ad inventare un gioco nuovo._  
_Helen, dalla veranda, li guarda._  
_Le fa strano vedere John così:_ _è sempre stato un uomo tutto d'un pezzo,_ _il suo nuovo lavoro lo pone ogni giorni davanti_ _a criminali e sovversivi, deve essere spietato_ _e sa farlo estremamente bene; e_ _ppure, Thomas lo cambia._

Digrigna i denti, nervoso. I ricordi che dardeggiano nella sua mente lo stanno distraendo dalla realtà: deve concentrarsi, deve rubare per sempre tutti gli istanti in quella stanza, deve imprimere quel volto nei suoi occhi e nel suo cuore con l'ostinatezza e la disperazione di chi sa che potrebbe essere l'ultima volta. Vorrebbe toccargli la mano, avvertire per l'ultima volta sulle sue dita quella giovane pelle fredda e pallida come l'avorio, ma teme di svegliarlo. Cosa gli direbbe poi? Sarebbe davvero capace di dirgli qualcosa? Con quale coraggio? Anziché la mano, stringe un lembo della coperta. Alza di nuovo lo sguardo verso il suo volto e lo ammira come ipnotizzato, come se quel viso non più bambino ma non ancora uomo valesse come la più bella opera d'arte esistente su questo pianeta. Per lui è così. Anzi. Per John Smith, Thomas vale mille volte di più della più bella opera d'arte esistente su questo pianeta. Vale più di tutte le persone che hanno popolato la sua vita, vale più del suo lavoro duramente ottenuto, vale più di tutti gli uomini che ha ucciso o torturato senza il minimo rimorso, vale più di tutta la guerra, vale più di tutti gli ordini terribili che ha dovuto eseguire per il bene comune, vale più di tutto il Reich, vale più di tutto il mondo, vale più della sua stessa vita.

_È il suo quarantacinquesimo compleanno.  
Intorno al tavolo, la sua famiglia vestita a festa _ _gli canta la canzoncina degli auguri._  
_Quanto è bella sua moglie,_ _quanto è giudizioso suo figlio,_ _quanto sono dolci le sue figlie,_ _quanto è splendida quella sua famiglia._  
_Si domanda se ne è valsa la pena combattere quella guerra,_ _uccidere quelle persone, eseguire quegli ordini._  
_Guarda il volto dei suoi figli e di sua moglie_ _nella loro bella casa di New York._  
_Sì, ne è valsa la pena._  
_Il Reich ha ripagato tutti i sacrifici in suo nome_ _e lui è orgoglioso di servirlo e di preservare la sua salvezza._

  
  
_«Distrofia di Landouzy-Dejerine  
Si tratta di una malattia congenita _ _di classe A. Non c'è una cura._  
_Se vuole posso mostrarle come trovare_ _una vena sul dorso della mano» 2._  
_Quanto odia quel fottuto dottore._  
_Davvero ne è valsa la pena?_  
_Quanto può diventare piccola e ridicola_ _la salvezza del Reich in confronto a quella di suo figlio?_

Una lacrima che scorre silenziosa e solitaria sulla sua guancia è per lui una sorpresa agghiacciante. Tira fuori la lingua all'angolo della bocca e l'assaggia. È salata. Non ricordava più da molti anni che sapore avesse una lacrima, forse dai tempi della guerra.

_Accovacciato in una trincea fangosa, piange per la paura e per la rabbia sparando all'impazzata davanti a sé,_  
_mentre, tutto intorno, è un'accozzaglia di suoni atroci:_ _bombe, mortai, mitragliatrici, panzer che suonano_ _la melodia del tripudio dell'insensatezza e dalla barbarie umana._  
_Al suo fianco, in quella trincea maledetta, Rudolph Wagener_ _gli posa la mano sulla spalla e gli dice di non piangere,_ _che presto sarebbe finito tutto e il mondo avrebbe conosciuto la pace._

Rudolph.

Rudy.

Non doveva finire così tra loro.

_«Continua pure a vivere nel tuo mondo, John, se riesci a sopportarlo» 3._

John Smith alza gli occhi al cielo, ferocemente arrabbiato con se stesso e con il suo cervello. Ricordare il passato sia lontano sia vicino è come continuare a premere un ferro incandescente su una vecchia cicatrice: se si riapre, richiuderla diventa ancora più difficile.

Non può permetterselo.

Non lui.

Non questa mattina.

Si passa velocemente il dorso della mano sulla guancia, esce dalla stanza e si precipita a recuperare il suo fucile.

Arriverà un mattina in cui anche lui, John Smith, sarà così felice da potersi permettere di piangere e di ricordare in pace, senza nessun rimorso o rimpianto.

Ma questa mattina no.

Questa mattina si va a caccia.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Frase pronunciata da John a Joe in riferimento al fatto che Helen fosse a conoscenza del tradimento di Rudolph nella 1x06.  
> 2\. Discorso (in parte tagliato) che il dottore fa a John in riferimento alla malattia di Thomas nella 1x08.  
> 3\. Frase prununciata da Rudolph a John durante l'interrogatorio nella 1x08.


End file.
